On Wings of Destiny
by Felipe S. Kai
Summary: After a tragic accident Sakura and Syaoran have to leave this world. But before, the young couple decide to say farewell to their beloved families.


On Wings of Destiny 

Day has gone, but I'm still here with you  
My sweet rose, my green hills  
Beloved sea, lakes and skies  
Beloved Mother Earth  
  
Silent land, erase my thoughts  
I want to loose myself in you, all in you  
Caress me and my soul  
While I close my eyes  
  
On Wings of Destiny  
Through virgin skies  
To far horizons I will fly.  
  
Dear peaceful land, dear Mother Earth  
Caress my soul while I close my eyes.  
  
On Wings of Destiny  
Through virgin skies  
To far horizons I will fly.  
  
(Wings of Destiny - Rhapsody)  


That day was completely silent. Even the sound of the wind seemed to be an intruder who disturbed peace. Only the sobs could be heard at Tomoeda's Graveyard. Friends, family everyone were gathered there to prey and to see Sakura and Syaoran Li for the last time. The young couple had died a few days before. The worst thing was that they had just married and were about to go to their honeymoon. 

Tomoyo was crying a lot in Eriol's arms. Sadness were tangible on that cloudy and stormy day. Not even the monk's words seemed to be able to soften the feeling of loss of those people, for the young couple have always been loved by everyone. A solitary tear rolled down Fujitaka's face. He knew his beloved daughter was now with her mother, with his Nadeshiko. But not even that thought could erase what he was feeling. First his wife, now his little girl died too. And from such a tragic way. 

Not too far from there, two angels were watching everything, feeling their hearts heavy. They wanted to tell those people they were fine and happy. They did not want to see them suffering. 

_"Day has gone, but we're still here with you." _

Slowly, the place got empty. The Li family went back to the hotel where they were accommodated. The Kinomoto family went back home. Only Tomoyo and Eriol stayed. Eriol had said that he wanted to stay a little longer. Tomoyo soon discovered why. 

"Hello Sakura. Hello, Syaoran." said Eriol. It was easy to him to see spirits, since he had such a tremendous power. 

"Hi." said Sakura and Syaoran together, Tomoyo said she wanted to see her friends and Eriol cast a spell to make them visible to her. Tomoyo's violet eyes got filled with tears at the time she saw her dear friends appearing in front of her. She tried to hug Sakura, but the girl said that she did not have a body to be hugged anymore. Tomoyo understood immediately. 

"Please, Tomoyo, don't cry." said Sakura. 

"But it's so hard." replied Tomoyo, still sobbing. "I can't accept the idea that you died." 

"Death is not so bad." said Syaoran. "It is part of the cycle of Life. Our time had come, Tomoyo. Just like your time will come too." 

Sakura agreed silently. Eriol embraced Tomoyo, offering her some comfort. Tomoyo shrunk in his arms. 

"We just wanted to say that we don't want you to suffer for us." said Sakura. "We're fine." 

The couple disappeared after saying that. The only ones who remained at the graveyard were Eriol and Tomoyo. 

The days after the burial were hard to everyone. It was true that Tomoyo got a lot better. Sakura's words had comforted and softened the feeling of loss. Eriol too was more cheerful that the others. For him, who was Clow Reed's reincarnation, death was something that did not have many deep mysteries any longer, though anyone can really know death and know what to expect from it. 

The week passed by, cloudy and rainy. It was as if the whole town was crying and mourning the couple's death. 

Touya was drinking his coffee slowly. He did not notice that someone was watching him. The young man got up and left to work, leaving the newspaper opened over the table. Sakura could see a great headline where it was written: 

"Disaster. 

Panic and tears. On the last 20th, the Boeing 747 of Asato Miyamoto Airlines, that was flying towards London, fell twenty minutes after taking off of the Tokio's International Airport. There were no survivors and the work to remove the wreckage of the plane still continues. The experts from the Federal Intelligence began to investigate the causes of the accident this morning…" 

Sakura turned her face. She did not want to read anymore. On the next page, there were pictures of all the people who died in the accident. She was at Syaoran's side on the picture at the newspaper. That was the picture they had taken in their marriage. Sakura felt her eyes filling with tears, while a lot of memories came to her mind… 

"I love you, Sakura. Would you like to marry me?" 

"It is everything I want in the world." 

"Sakura, do you accept Syaoran Li as you true husband, to love and respect him, until death splits you apart?" 

"I accept…" 

The remembrance of the last few days came back to her memory, over and over just like a wild storm. 

"Ladies and gentleman, I am captain Asato Kaito. We are about to take off. I would like to ask you to tighten your sitting belts and remain in you sits until we get in the air. Thank you very much and a good night." 

"Please, ladies and gentleman, tighten your sitting belts for we are going through a turbulence area…" 

"SOS! We have lost a turbine! SOS!" 

Sakura closed her eyes. She still could hear the screams of panic that filled the whole plane at the moment of the fall. She remembered of the fear she had felt on that moment. Syaoran tried to create a magic barrier to protect them, but it was too late already. The barrier was not strong enough. There was no time to gather enough energy. Sakura still could see everything that happened after the fall with details… 

***Flashback*** 

She woke up still dizzy. She tried to move any part of her body, but noticed that her entire body was squeezed under a heavy iron bar. Sakura looked everywhere and could see her beloved Syaoran. He was conscious but very wounded. 

"Syaoran." called Sakura with a weak voice. He looked at her slowly. 

"Sakura…" he whispered. "I've tried to protect you… I've tried, but…" 

"Shhh!" said Sakura with teary eyes. "You wouldn't be able to do anything. It was a surprise to all of us. Not even I could do something." 

Her voice vacillated and she shut up. She was too weak and too wounded to speak. When she finally gathered enough strength to say something, all she could do was ask Syaoran: 

"Are we going to die?" 

"I don't know." answered the young man. "But if we are, then I'm happy to be at you side." 

Slowly, Sakura's eyes started to get very heavy and she felt herself extremely tired, more then she could remember. 

_"Dear peaceful land, dear Mother Earth  
Caress my soul while I close my eyes." _

On that moment, Sakura slowly closed her eyes. She closed her eyes and never opened them again. No one would ever see those bright emerald eyes again… 

***End of Flashback*** 

Not too far from there, Syaoran was talking to his mother on the hotel. Yelan Li was sitting on the room's sofa with her four daughters. All of them could see Syaoran's spirit because of their strong magic power. 

"Don't worry about me, mother." said Syaoran, after calming down his mother and sisters, who got completely euphoric when he appeared. "I'm fine. I died with the person I love. And as I said to Tomoyo, our time had come." 

"I know your time had come, my son. But it is still hard to accept your death. I don't want to think I won't have you with me anymore." said Yelan. 

"You will always have me, mother. Even if you cannot see me, I will be always with you, in your heart." 

Yelan gave a faint smile. It was truth. Her son would always be with her, in her heart. 

"I will always love you, my son." said Yelan. "And may you be happy wherever you go." 

"Thank you, mother." said Syaoran. "I hope Sakura can tell her feelings to her family too. You know they don't have strong magical powers. 

"She can tell her feelings to her family even if they don't have magical powers." said Yelan. "She just have to appear in their dreams." 

"I'll say it to her. Farewell, mother. Farewell, my sisters." said Syaoran, disappearing. 

"Sakura." called Syaoran when he saw his love in her old room, watching Kero sleeping. Sakura turned to Syaoran and smiled. 

"I'm going to miss him." said the girl. 

"Me too." said Syaoran. "I'll miss all the 'brats' and our fights and arguments." 

Sakura laughed. Then, Syaoran told her about the dream. Sakura knew what to do. She decided to talk to their family on that night. Syaoran asked her if she wanted him to go with her, but she said that she had to do that alone. 

Night came fast and Sakura's father soon came back home, after a hard day oF work. Sakura watched her father and her brother talk for a long time. They talked about the accident, about how destiny had been unfair to her and Syaoran. After sometime, both of them left to their rooms and soon got asleep. They were very tired after all that happened. 

Sakura decided the moment had come. She slowly entered the room where her father was sleeping and sat by his side. She caressed his hairs for a long time and then put her right hand on her father's forehead. Sakura saw everything spinning and felt as if she was falling down towards nothing. She thought she would fall forever until she started to slowed down. She fell on a dark and foggy place. Slowly, Sakura saw someone approaching. She knew who was coming. Taking a deep breath she prepared herself for what was coming next. Her father came from the fog, looking at her with an astonished expression. 

"Sakura." whispered Fujitaka. "Sakura, is that you, my daughter?" 

"Yes, dad." answered Sakura. 

"Are you an angel?" asked Fujitaka. Sakura confirmed with her head. 

"Why?" asked her father. "Why did it happened? Why did you leave us, honey?" 

Sakura felt how much his father was suffering. 

"My time had come, dad." she replied. "Please, don't cry for me. I died with the person I love. I died happy." 

Sakura saw her father's lips shaking. Slowly she got closer to him and embraced her father. Fujitaka began to cry in her arms. 

"Shhh!" whispered Sakura softly. "Don't cry, dad. Or I'll get sad too." 

"Ah, my daughter. Everything is so different without you." 

"I'm always with you, dad. I will always live in your heart." said Sakura gently. But life goes on. My time had come, not yours. Do you remember when mom died?" 

"Yes, I remember. Why?" 

"You promised her you'd never cry her death. said Sakura. "I want you to promise it to me too. Promise me you will continue to live, as if anything had happened. Pretend I have moved to somewhere, which is true, somehow." 

"Ah, my daughter…" started Fujitaka. 

"Promise me." said Sakura. 

"I promise. I won't forget you." Said her father. 

"I have to go." said Sakura, getting up. "Don't ever forget the promise you made today. And don't forget I'm happy where I am now." 

"Where are you going?" asked Fujitaka. 

"To a place where I'll watch you, with Syaoran, until we can meet again." answered Sakura. 

"I love you, Sakura." 

"I love you too, dad. Goodbye." 

"Goodbye, my daughter." 

Sakura slowly went away, leaving her father standing still at the same place. All of a sudden she felt her body getting pulled back and, in a blink of eyes, she was back at her father's room, sitting at his side on the bed. Syaoran was watching everything, silent, standing next to the door. 

"So, how was it?" asked him. 

"Everything went fine. answered Sakura, looking at her father's face. "But I still need to talk to Touya. It won't take too much time." 

Syaoran watched Sakura heading Touya's room. A few minutes after, she came back. 

"It is done." said the girl. 

Dawn came with a bright sun. Fujitaka woke up suddenly. The remembrance of the dream he had on the last night remained. He sat on his bed and noticed that all the suffering had gone, as if it had been carried by a wave. An extraordinary feeling of peace and tranquillity involved his body and mind. Slowly he changed and went down to breakfast. He met Touya at the kitchen. 

"Good morning, father." said the man. "I'm just finishing to prepare the breakfast." 

"What happened?" asked Figitaka. "You look more cheerful." 

"I had a dream with Sakura last night. She said she didn't want me to suffer for her for she had died happy with the person he loved." 

"I dreamt about her too." said Fujitaka, sitting at the table. "And she said the same thing to me. And made promise…" 

"She made you promise you wouldn't cry her death?" asked Touya, interrupting his father. 

"Exactly." said Fujjitaka. "I think we had the same dream." 

"No." said Touya. "I think it wasn't a dream. I think Sakura really came to visit us." 

Sakura and Syaoran watched everything. The conversation lasted the whole morning of a Sunday that seemed to be a new beginning on the life of Kinomoto Family. 

"Everything got fine." said Sakura smiling. 

"Everything happened as they should happened." said Syaoran. 

"I'm glad they understood." said Sakura. "After what happened, I hope they don't suffer anymore. They've gone through so many hard moments." 

"Well, you know, it is said that the sky is never so bright as it gets after a storm." said Syaoran. 

"Then our future will be perfect!" said Sakura. Syaoran agreed with a smile. "And where do we go now?" 

"To infinity." answered Syaoran. "We're going anywhere destiny leads us to. After all, we have all the time of the world." 

"Sakura agreed and kissed his husband's lips. Turning back, she saw her family for the last time before leaving with Syaoran towards Heaven… 

_"On Wings of Destiny  
Through virgin skies  
To far horizons I will fly."_

____________________ 

I hope you liked it. I know this fic got a bit depressive, but I think it's good. Well, I wrote and reviewed this fic in only two days, so I think it's very good for a story written in a short period of time… 

Anyway, your opinion is more important than mine. So please, review it! Send me a comment or an e-mail! I'll be very thankful! 

Original Title: Wings of Destiny 

Peace, Love and Hope to all and each one of you. Now and Forever. 

Felipe S. Kai 


End file.
